FNAF: Replacement
by ItsTheMangle
Summary: (Caution: A bit of blood and murdering) The Toy animatronics have stayed for a long time since the old ones get replaced. Why don't they take a little break and let the new ones (My OC's) take over? The shiny animatronics have come to stay. The Toys struggle against their power and try to stand their ground. Meanwhile, someone is stirring up a plan, and it's all going as planned...


Chapter 1

"Now look what you've done Bonnie. You've killed the poor man!" Freddy the Bear said, his voice full of anger. It sounded like a bull on the red carpet, rampaging and destroying everything. The body of the security guard lay on the floor. His blood ruined the chess board pattern on the floor. It stained his blue clothes from his throat, and his throat was slit open in a few different places.

"I-i'm sorry! I di-" Bonnie the Bunny started to reply, but Freddy interrupted "No! You know you aren't supposed to kill them! Your-"

"Supposed to only scare them. Yeah, I've only heard that rule a million of times!" Bonnie interrupted. Freddy looked even more angry. "Do not interrupt me!" He said. Freddy was always like this if you did something wrong. The older incarnation was nicer. He was the main character in the old Freddy Fazbear's pizza. The modern Freddy was usually called, 'Toy Freddy'.

"I only interrupted because you did!" Bonnie yelled.

"That's true Freddy. You did interrupt him pretty harshly." Chica plainly stated. She was always there. Chica sometimes acted like a mother, sweet, kind, and to the point. The problem was no one noticed her. Her yellow feathers ruffled. _What's the point?_ She thought. _I'm just an animatronic chicken!_ Both of the boys stared at her. Bonnie slightly smirking and Freddy raising an eyebrow.

Behind them appeared a white fox from the shadows. It seemed to come out of nowhere. The dark hall was a cloak over its body, making is seem part of it. Suddenly, as it was exposed into the light, it spoke in a female, bouncy voice.

"What 'die' miss?" The Mangle said. She wasn't in her mangled form. It was only for the children and scaring the guard. Her white fur was all in one piece, and her pink snout was grinning at the joke.

"Mangle, this isn't the time for puns. _Bonnie_ has violated a rule." Freddy said. He said Bonnie like he was poisonous. Mangle still was smiling in a laughing way. Freddy simply sighed and shook his head.

"Ok, fine, Bonnie. State what happened," Freddy said, mostly calm. Bonnie perked up his blue ears and opened his mouth to speak.

"I was in the vent, and he was flashing the light at one of our past selves…" Bonnie paused, and thought about it. He ran through what happened in his head. "...and then he went back to his camera. I took my chance to sneak up behind his camera, but he put it down and saw my face. I tried to grab his shirt. but my reaction was a little too quick and…" He paused again. "...I grabbed his throat." He looked ashamed at himself. _I should've asked Chica for a pedicure._ Bonnie thought.

"...aaaaaand i'm guessing you slit it open with your claws?" Mangle asked. Bonnie stayed in his ashamed position and nodded slowly. Freddy had a look of understanding on his face, and then got closer to Bonnie.

"I understand. You will have to get punished, though." Suddenly, they heard a clanking coming down from the hallway. Next thing they saw was balloon boy dragging a endoskeleton that was trying to get out of his grip. Its metal parts were as silver as the moon.

"Look what I found in the closet!" Balloon Boy said.

"Not again," Chica rolled her eyes. As Balloon Boy jumped back looking terrified.

"It moved!" Balloon Boy shrieked like the wimp he is. All of a sudden, with a loud bang, it ran and disappeared into the shadows of the hallway.

"...as I was saying," Freddy started and motioned Balloon Boy away. "Bonnie will have to receive a punishment for what happened," Freddy said. His face brightened up like a lightbulb. "He'll have to clean up this mess." Freddy and everyone else knew he hated to clean. His ears were bent down even more now, but his face was up

"Lazy boy," Mangle whispered under her snout. "Like that store!" She then yelled out. Mangle ran to the vents, but crashed into the wall, and then finally went into it. "Oops," they heard echoing through the vents. Everyone at least chuckled. Even Chica did. Her voice sounded like a young teen when she did.

"That's one less problem," Freddy said. Mangle then peeked out again. "I heard that."

"Hey now" Chica started. "Let's not be rude Freddy, we all mess up sometimes." Freddy looked at her and rolled his eyes like he owned the place. It _was_ named after him, though. Even though he had a lot of control, he didn't make the place. _The purple guy did,_ Freddy thought. _Or did he?_


End file.
